


They will never hurt you

by Kindred



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Character Turned Into Vampire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt Endeavour, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: He is kidnapped by the vampire master for what reason? No one knows but Endeavour and the Master





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the first time I wrote something for Endeavour, and I wanted to make it beautifully weird so I hope I have done that.

He has dealt with vampires in past cases, they can be difficult to get on with or even just talk to. The older the vampire the more snobbish they attitude and the more open they are with their lifestyle. The truth was the humans were squeamish about that type of thing, they don’t like to be open about their love life and they dislike anything that isn’t to their idea of normal. Endeavour often found himself being sent to deal with the fruity cases because he was the only one that wasn’t affected by the vampires mind games. 

He worked the nightshifts most of the time getting home just as the sun was rising, just enough time to feed the cat…if I had a cat… and undress to fall face first onto his bed. But he doubts he will sleep at all, not with a group of vampire grabbing him before he could reach his front door. They wore black clothes with thick black gloves and black ski masks and goggles, they whacked him on the back of his head making him drop like a sack of spuds. They picked him up and bundled him into the back of the car and drove off, he has no idea if anyone saw what happen to him. No one will notice he is missing until he is late for his shift, a black blindfold was placed over his eyes and his hands were handcuffed with his own cuffs. 

By the time the cars stop for good Endeavour could feel his stomach churning what little he has left from his lunch. They yanked him from the car where he threw up on someone’s shoes…good…his sluggish mind told himself. “God damn it!” One of them growled   
“Might have had hit him too hard.” Another tells him.   
“He wanted him in one piece meaning able to speak and answer back!” Endeavour groaned at the loud noise as his head hung low, his arms aching as he is being held up two vampires. “Just take him to the Master.” The guy with puke on his shoe mumbles. Endeavour tried to get his feet to move with the men holding him up but he couldn’t get them to work. 

They marched down the hallway for what seemed like hours but finally he heard heavy doors opening and the sound of laughter and music suddenly stop and then there was whispering, he guessed it was about him. He felt the blindfold being pulled off his head making him blink at the bright lights of the room, he groaned again as pain bloomed behind his eyes he couldn’t focus his eyes on the man in front of him and he is pretty sure he had blacked out for a moment. “What is this?” The vampire in front of him asked   
“The cop you asked for?”  
“And why does he looked like he is about to pass out?” The master asked, as he hooked his fingers under the young Detective’s chin and lifts his head up to look at him in the eyes. 

The master then turns to his lift “Pass me a knife.” Endeavour wanted to jerk away when he heard the words knife but his brain to sluggish to think he couldn’t even move his limps right. So he whimpered “Shhhh Endeavour.” The master smiled as he brought the knife to his own hand and sliced down his palm with a hiss. The rest of the room was deathly quiet he couldn’t tell if the others had left or that they were just so quiet because of their vampire abilities. “Now be a good boy and drink.” The vampire purred as he pressed his hand to the Detective’s lips. He felt the taste of the coppery blood hit his taste buds and his body’s first reaction to gag but the master wouldn’t pull his hand away as he forced Endeavour to drink. “That’s it.” He grinned as he runs his free hand through the light brown curly hair. 

Soon the blood flow stopped and the man has pulled away as the master wiped his hand on a handkerchief “Take him up to my room.” The two vampires holding up the young Detective dragged him towards a lift. The blood affected him quicker than he thought it would, but maybe that was the concussion talking, he passed out before the lift even reached the floor. At this point, he welcomed the darkness of unconscious just to stop the pain in his head. The two vampires carried him to the master’s headroom and then placed him on the bed. “D-Does he wants him undressed like the last lot?”   
“I don’t know? I mean he is covered in puke so maybe we should do we don’t get the master’s sheets covered.” They undressed him and put him under the covers before leaving the human to sleep. 

He Came to with a jolt, bolting upright on the bed and looking wide-eyed at the room, he gasped and touched the back of his head to feel the encrusted blood in his hair, his mouth tasted of nasty but apart from that he didn’t feel sore or achy nothing he thought he would have after being whacked in the back of the head. “Finally you’re awake.” Endeavour looked towards the owner of the voice. “I was being to wonder if you would ever wake up.” The man smiled as he stood up from his chair and walked over to the bed and sits down, the blue-eyed Detective shifted away from the master who just chuckled at him. “Relax I’m not going to pin you down and have my wicked away…” He looks Morse up and down and grinned “Yet.” 

 

“Kidnapping a police officer…” Rolling his the vampire looked back at the young man and interrupts him.  
“Yes yes I know it’s against the law, I do know the dos and don’ts Endeavour.” He smirks when he sees the mortal flinch at his name.   
“You know me?”   
“I have had the pleasure of meeting you once before.” The Detective frowned as he tried to remember if he ever met this particular vampire, the man is tall, not slim like most vampires he’s seen these days but more muscular. His hair looked soft and a little longer than his own and a rich brown colour but his eyes were an unsettling blue.   
“I can’t say I have ever met you.”  
“Well no I was in my car, the Darby murders. Old friends of mine such a shame I turned him you know. But yes I saw you through the tinted window as you spoke to my daywalker. I never did thank you for catching his family’s killer.” Endeavour frowned at him.   
“Is this your way of thanking me?” He waved to him sat in the man’s bed naked as the day he was born.  
“No, if I was to thank you I would have left your favourite bottle of something at your door or a ticket to an opera you like.” He grinned, everything inside of Endeavour is screaming at him to run, escape, but he doubts he will get far. 

Licking his lip the vampire looked at the Detective’s lean body and growled in approval “Tell me how old are you?” swallowing a lump in his throat Endeavour ran his fingers through his hair to try and find some way to stop his heart from racing a hundred miles an hour.   
“29.” He tells him   
“Such a good age to be turned you know. You’re young enough to have fun…” he winked at him as he placed his hand on the mortal’s leg, but that was quickly slapped off his thigh. “But old enough to know when to stop.” He then leans in and drags his nail across Endeavour’s chest.   
“Ah!” He hisses as he pulls away and puts his hand to chest, lifting it up he looks down and sees the blood on his hand. “What the hell are you doing?” He yelled.   
“I think I’m falling in love.” He purred as he licked the blood off his fingers.   
“Y-You can’t turn me against my will, the treaty of 1901 s-say you can’t…” He pressed his finger to his lips and leaned in closer.  
“Darling Endeavour if I decide to turn you, you will have no say on the matter.” He whispered, “Now to why you’re here.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Master grinned at him and then moved out off the bed suddenly, Endeavour watched him as he moves across the room to a desk and picks up a folder. He looked to the window and sees it’s has thick heavy red satin curtains, he knows there are wooden shutters and normally they click and lock to the floor. He looked to the bedroom door and somehow he doubts he will be able to just walk out. “My Darling are you listening?” Endeavour snapped his head back and looked at him his mouth dry.  
“Yes sorry, my throat is sore.” He tells him.  
“Oh, my Darling I’m sorry I am being a bad host.” He walks over to a cabinet and pours them both a drink of whisky. “Now back to my file, the first death happens the day after Masters and the Alphas sign the peace treaty.” 

He turned to face the young Detective’s moving back to the bed and held out the glass to him and to drop the file onto his lap. “Now I can understand why the police haven’t figured out these cases are linked but I know you have my little darling.” He smirked, “Your wonderful mind saw the links and the clues and know something is up.” Endeavour down the whisky quickly before putting the glass on the bed and picking up the black folder and open it up, seeing the police reports. He looked up at the vampire and frowned “How did you get these?” He asked,   
“I have friends everywhere.” He shrugs as he sits back down on the bed “I want to know your thoughts on it, Darling?” Endeavour looked at the files as he tried to ignore the cool hand that was now moving up his arm. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat the Detective runs a shaky hand through his hair “W-Where are the papers for the Lycan crime scenes.” The master stopped moving his hand and looked Endeavour,   
“What Lycan crime scenes?” He asked, his eyes turned dark and Endeavour gasped felt the vampire’s power prickle along his skin as the vampire got mad.   
“There have been Lycan murders all over town they’re similar to the vampire murders; apart from they had a silver bullet to the brain, rather than their heart being ripped out. But their fangs have been ripped out and blood drained.” The Master was still for a moment and then stood up   
“And their clan markings have been cut out?” He growled the Detective nodded at him.

Walking over to the door he pulled it open, almost ripping it off his hinges “Lauck.” He snarled, a man in a suit walks into the room, and he looked at Endeavour quickly and sneered at him before looking back at the Master.   
“Master Parrish.” He bowed his head before standing straight.   
“When I asked you to get me the papers on these murders I meant all of them, not just the vampire ones.” He growled, Lauck looked wide-eyed as he looked at the file in Mortal’s hands.  
“Well, the Lycan murders don’t matter to us…”  
“They bloody matter to us! We have been wondering around thinking they are double-crossing us and they have been thinking the same bloody thing!” He snarled, Endeavour gasped again and had to grip the bed sheets as he shivered at the Master’s power.   
“I’m sorry Master Parrish…”  
“Go and get me those files now!” Lauck rushed out of the room.

The Master closed the door and turned around; he looked the young man up and down licking his lips. “Is there anything we should talk about?” Endeavour looked up at him and blinked, his brain is sluggish he was having trouble thinking clearly. He shook his head and felt a little dizzy like he was drunk, frowning he looked down at the drink before looking up at the vampire.   
“W-What did you do to the drink?” He asked   
“Nothing darling, what you’re feeling is my wrath part of my power. It has an unusual effect on some people, fools normally but you are no fool Endeavour no I think you are something much more special aren’t you?”   
“I-I don’t know what you are talking about?” He put his hand to his head as he tried to clear his head.   
“No? well, shall we find out? Lifting his head up the mortal looked up as the vampire stood above him. “Now, that we have finished business for now.” He grins as he hooks his fingers under the blonde chin and tilted his head up “Look at you naked in my bed how can I not take what I want.” He purred. He then leaned down and kisses him on the lips and, the Detective moaned hopelessly into the cool kiss his brain felt foggy as if he couldn’t think. He knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t stop himself from being pushed down onto the bed and let the vampire do whatever he wants to him.

Endeavour sobbed as he felt a cold hand on his chest and the scratch of the vampire’s sharp nails across his chest making him arch his back, turning his head away to gasp for air. The hand disappeared down under the bed sheet to the Detective’s slowly harden dick, Parrish climbs back onto the bed settling himself above Endeavour. He looked down at the pale column of skin stretched out his pulse thumping, growling softly the vampire leans down and licks the mortal’s throat and then mouthed at his throat. 

His hand was still on Endeavour’s cock stroking driving the young man crazy, licking his lips as his fangs grew, he nuzzles the mortal’s throat as he listens to the desperate whines and moans that fell from his lips. Grinning Parrish sinks his fangs into the mortal’s throat, Endeavour eyes widen as he cries from a mixture of pain and pleasure ripped through his body as he felt his orgasm rip through him. He covered the master’s hand in cum and his stomach, his panted and whimpered as he felt the firm grip on his cock keep stroking him as the Master vampire kept drinking from him. “S-Stop.” He whimpered as he suddenly felt the blood loss affect him. Parrish pulled pull away from him and licked the bite before looking down at Endeavour’s face  
“Shhh, Darling I’m not finished with you yet.”


End file.
